Zaria Triton
= Physical Description = ---- Zaria, being just about average height for her race did not stand out, though what lay beneath her armor was probably be expected for a knight- strong muscle and a body that bore several scars of her chosen profession, though none that marred her facial visage. The woman's hair was jet black, and usually left free and hanging down to her waist, which often spilled over her cloak and out of beneath her helmet. Her eyes were a very common brown, nothing even special enough to make her anything other than average. Zaria's face usually wears a bland expression, or a frown. That isn't to say she is emotionless, or hides it, but rather that she always wore one or the other without considering it. = Personality = ---- Patient: She's not likely to mind doing nothing if it comes down to it. Bitter: With experience and age comes resentment. Generally only towards certain subjects. Sociable: She's not averse to going out and trying to start up a conversation, or waiting for one to begin, and when one does she'll happily participate. Quirky: She might say some really random things, but they're just thoughts that cross her mind and she tosses them out, because why not? = History = ---- Lady Zaria Triton was born third of four siblings on the north-western borderlands of Arathi. Unlike her younger sister, the child had always had an interest in fighting, or rather the profession of her father, and eldest brother. Of course, the few obligatory attempts to dissuade her were made by her parents, though in one of her first acts of being potential the most stubborn female in existence an end was put to that. Zara had sat on her floor and stared at a wall for almost two days until her parents agreed to let her become a knight, or at least learn how to fight. Through the progressing years, her desire for this had never changed, and between her father and eldest brother's teachings the girl grew into a woman capable- and perhaps excited to earn a position as a squire. Through several wars and a plethora of tragedy the woman earned her title as Knight, in no little part thanks to the fact she'd rather keep moving than lie down and die, for any reason. The eventual deaths of her family, and the undead threat led the woman to leave the north for a good while, staying to the south and fighting to pass the time, if not forget her past a while. Of late, she returned to the northern lands fighting under the banner of the Citrine Eagle. During the time with the Citrine Eagle, the woman did manage to adopt a new sister into her family, albeit during trying times, Lona Deruse- now Triton. And her latest accomplishment, which she regards with both a small, tiny bit of pride is being Commander of the Icewing Legion within the Citrine Eagle, though, mostly she just quietly wishes not to have to deal with such work. Generally, she only voices such opinions as jokes. Terrible Jokes. = Family = ---- Father: * Lord Martin Triton (Deceased by plague, set to final rest by Zaria Triton) Mother: * Lady Evelynn Triton (Murdered by plagued ghoul of Martin Triton) Brothers: * Artur Triton (Deceased, killed during an ambush by orcs.) * Alexander Triton (Deceased, aiding in putting Martin to rest) -Sisters: * Stella Triton (Deceased, cause of death being known only among select few) * Lona Triton (Formerly Deruse, Alive) ((I will caveat all of this being that I was bribed to make it, and thus minimal effort was used.)) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Army Officers